AMOR VERDADERO
by torako-Kisa
Summary: chicos:siento la demora :(,pero ya vienen nuevos capítulos ;).Lean el preview plz! :) ..y después que Sakura se arroja a los brazos de Syaoran en la torre del parque¿?.Si quieres saber esto,y muchas cosas más,lee este fanfic q está... ;)
1. Capítulo 1

Nota: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y no me pertenecen.  
  
Este fanfic no tiene fin de lucro alguno, sólo lo hago por diversión, así que no me demande porque no tengo dinero. ^-^  
  
Advertencia: En los primeros capítulos éste fanfic es muy inocente, sólo contiene algunas escenas de besos y ya, pero a contar del capítulo 4 (después de que Sakura y Syaoran se reencuentran después de varios años, retomando el final del manga) la historia contiene algunas escenas lemon, por lo tanto si no tienes la edad o la madurez suficiente, o si realmente no te agradan este tipo de historias te aconsejo que mejor no la leas. ^-^.  
  
**Sakura-chan**  
  
  
  
  
  
AMOR VERDADERO  
  
Por **Sakura-chan**  
  
Capítulo 1: Lo qué ocurrió después de que Sakura se arrojara en los brazos de Syaoran en aquella torre del parque de diversiones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glosario  
  
() Aspecto corporal.  
  
Arigatou: Gracias. Daijoubu: Estoy bien. Daisuki: Realmente te amo/ Realmente me gustas. Hai: Si.  
  
...Ya comenzaba a aclarar en la ciudad de Tomoeda, luego de que las tinieblas cubrieran todo el lugar, tras aquel gran incidente, finalmente la luz logró predominar en aquella inmensa oscuridad. Sakura se veía reluciente tras haber ganado ésta difícil batalla, pero esta vez era especial, era algo más que eso, ya que luego de aquel enorme sufrimiento que sintió en su corazón, la idea de perder a todos sus seres queridos, y sobre todo a la persona más importante para ella, ahora se sentía más feliz que nunca, porque además de haber ganado la batalla, había ganado algo más....  
  
En la torre del parque de diversiones, luego de que Sakura le confiesa su amor a Syaoran.  
  
Sakura: Ahí voy!!. Syaoran: Hey! Espera hasta que vuelva a la normalidad. Sakura: No quiero!!. Sakura salta al otro lado. Sakura: Daisuki!!.  
  
Sakura llega al otro extremo de la torre y se lanza en los brazos de Syaoran. Ambos se dan un largo y estrecho abrazo, Sakura sonreía llena de felicidad, Syaoran estaba sereno, pero emocionado. Permanecieron abrazados por un largo momento, de pronto Sakura levanta su rostro y mira fijamente los cautivadores ojos ambarinos de Syaoran, éste, respondiendo a la mirada de Sakura, inclina su rostro mirando también fijamente los bellos ojos esmeralda de Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Realmente te amo Syaoran-kun. Syaoran: Yo también.  
  
Hubo un profundo silencio después de ese momento, profundo, pero no incómodo. Después de que, finalmente, después de largo tiempo pudieron confesarse mutuamente su amor, éste momento era sumamente especial para los dos, era la manifestación de lo que había surgido entre ambos. Luego de ese silencio, lentamente acercaron sus rostros el uno al otro y se besaron. Este era el primer beso de Sakura y también el de Syaoran, fue un beso largo y muy tierno, en ese momento no sintieron timidez alguna, al contrario, por primera vez ambos se sintieron muy unidos, muy enamorados...pero sin duda que si hubiese llegado alguien, o si hubiese estado alguien presente, como por ejemplo Tomoyo con su cámara de video, sin duda las cosas no habrían sucedido de esa manera.  
  
Luego, cuando terminaron de besarse, permanecieron abrazados por unos momentos. En este momento apareció Cerberus.  
  
Cerberus: Sakura-chan!. ¿Te encuentras bien?.  
  
Syaoran y Sakura estaban abrazados cuando Cerberus llego, por lo que en cuánto oyeron la voz de Cerberus, se soltaron bruscamente, ambos con las mejillas extremadamente ruborizadas.  
  
Sakura: (ruborizada) Daijoubu, arigatou. Que bueno que tu también te encuentres bien Kero-chan, ¿los demás se encuentran bien?.  
  
Cerberus: Hai, es mejor que regresen y continúes con la obra ahora, antes de que la gente comience a despertar y sospechen algo.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran: Hai.  
  
Syaoran y Sakura regresaron al lugar volando sobre el lomo de Cerberus, de a poco la gente fue incorporándose a la normalidad, pero Sakura y Syaoran lograron llegar a tiempo sin que la gente notara nada, y retomaron su lugar en la obra con absoluta normalidad.  
  
Tras bambalinas  
  
Mei-ling: Qué emocionante está la obra. Ahh!!, si hasta me dan ganas de llorar (entre lágrimas). Tomoyo: (filmando) Hai!! (también entre lágrimas).  
  
Aplausos  
  
Naoko: Terminó la obra. Ha sido un éxito!! Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika: Hai!!  
  
En el escenario, una vez terminada la obra Sakura mira a Syaoran y sonríe, Syaoran también mira a Sakura y le sonríe. Ambos se acercan se dan la mano, aproximándose al público para dar una reverencia.  
  
Aplausos  
  
Tomoyo: Vaya, creo que después de todo nos perdimos de algo, ¿no crees?. Mei-ling: Hai, por lo visto, parece que en algún minuto, finalmente Kinomoto-san se le declaró a Syaoran. No creo que este par de niños tímidos actuaran de esa manera sino fuera porque algo sucedió entre los dos. Pero ¿y en que momento? Tomoyo: No lo sé. Pero que lástima!!. No pude filmar la confesión de amor de Sakura-chan finalmente!!. Pero que desdichada soy!! Meiling: ( gota de sudor)  
  
Después de que los jóvenes actores se despidieran del público ,Tomoyo y Mei- ling corrieron a buscar a Sakura y a Syaoran a los vestidores.  
  
Tomoyo y Mei-ling: Felicitaciones!! Sakura y Syaoran: Arigatou. Mei-ling: Syaoran!! Necesito que me acompañes a..(y se lo lleva de un brazo)  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura quedan solas en ese momento.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Al fin se lo confesaste Sakura-chan? Sakura: (ruborizada) Hai. Tomoyo: (sonríe)  
  
Afuera, en los jardines.  
  
Mei-ling: Así que mientras yo estaba dormida ustedes estaban en esa terrible batalla. Syaoran: Hai Mei-ling: Kinomoto-san finalmente se te declaró ¿verdad? Syaoran: (ruborizado, sólo asiente con la cabeza) Mei-ling: (sonríe)  
  
Así estaban las cosas en la ciudad de Tomoeda, pero había sólo un detalle. Entre tanta felicidad, Syaoran se estaba olvidando de un solo detalle: tenía que volver a Hong-Kong MAÑANA. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y no me pertenecen.  
  
Este fanfic no tiene fin de lucro alguno, sólo lo hago por diversión, así que no me demande porque no tengo dinero. ^-^  
  
Advertencia: En los primeros capítulos éste fanfic es muy inocente, sólo contiene algunas escenas de besos y ya, pero a contar del capítulo 4 (después de que Sakura y Syaoran se reencuentran después de varios años, retomando el final del manga) la historia contiene algunas escenas lemon, por lo tanto si no tienes la edad o la madurez suficiente, o si realmente no te agradan este tipo de historias te aconsejo que mejor no la leas. ^-^.  
  
**Sakura-chan**  
  
AMOR VERDADERO  
  
Por **Sakura-chan**  
  
Capítulo 2: Aquí ya empiezan las dificultades...podrán Syaoran y Sakura reponerse ante la adversidad. Si quieres enterarte...sólo sigue leyendo.  
  
  
  
Glosario  
  
() Aspecto corporal. *...* Pensamientos.  
  
Arigatou: Gracias. Gaki: Es como Touya le dice a Syaoran "mocoso". Gomen-nasai Perdón/ Lo siento mucho. nota: el "nasai" es un intensificador del "perdón" o del "mucho". Hai: Si. Iie: No. Ittekimasu: Volveré. Kajiuu: Es como Touya le dice a Sakura "monstruo." Konnichiwa: Hola. Matta ashita: Hasta mañana. Onii-san: Hermano Sayonara: Adiós. Suki da you: Te amo/ Me gustas.  
  
Finalmente, el festival de Nadeshiko había terminado, Sakura y los demás decidieron ir al tomar unos helados al puesto que estaba atendiendo Touya y Yukito antes de partir a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Sakura frente al puesto de helados.  
  
Sakura: Aquí es.  
  
Los demás se sentaron en la mesa. Sakura de pie, apoyada en la mesa frente a sus amigos pregunta sonriente.  
  
Sakura: ¿Que helado desean tomar? Mei-ling: A mi me apetece uno de vainilla. Tomoyo: A mí me gustaría uno de frutilla. Te acompaño a pedirlos Sakura- chan. Sakura: (levemente ruborizada, mirando a Syaoran). De que sabor prefieres tu helado Syaoran-kun. Syaoran: (EXTREMADAMENTE ruborizado, bajando la vista) de chocolate. Sakura: (asiente con la cabeza, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas).  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo van por los helados, mientras Mei-ling y Syaoran se quedan en la mesa. Mei-ling: Syaoran ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tienes que decirle a Kinomoto-san que te marchas mañana. Syaoran: (baja la vista, con expresión visiblemente triste).Ya lo sé. Mei-ling: Además, yo creo que debes hablar con tu madre respecto a esto. Syaoran: (asiente con la cabeza).  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo en el puesto pidiendo los helados.  
  
Yukito. Qué sorpresa Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, quería decirles que las dos estuvieron muy bien en el festival de Nadeshiko. Sakura y Tomoyo: Arigatou. Touya: (aparece de repente) Yo todavía no entiendo porqué pusieron a un kajiuu en el papel de princesa Sakura: Onii.chan!!.Yo no soy un kajiuu!! Touya: Además no tenías que bailar tan pegada a ese gaki. Sakura: (extremadamente ruborizada) Yo, no.. Touya: (mirando hacia la mesa) Y encima el gaki detestable viene a tomar helado aquí. Sakura: (baja la vista ruborizada). Yukito. ¿De que sabor vas a querer tu helado Sakura-chan? Sakura: De frambuesa.  
  
En la mesa.  
  
Syaoran: Sí, hoy mismo voy a decirle a Sakura, Y cuando llegue a Hong-Kong voy a hablar con mi madre. Mei-ling: Me parece bien (sonríe).  
  
Luego de que se toman los helados, todos deciden partir a sus casas. En el camino a sus casas.  
  
Mei-ling: Ahh!! De pronto me han bajado unos enormes deseos de ir al parque pingüino, ¿que les parece si vamos ahora?. Sakura: Hoe!.  
  
Y todos siguen caminando hacia el parque pingüino. En el parque pingüino. Mei-ling: Ah!! Que lindo está esto como siempre, bueno exceptuando la vez en que los pingüinos nos atacaron Tomoyo: (risitas) Mei-ling: Ah!! Daidouji-san!! Pero si se nos olvidaba ver ese asunto del vestido que prometiste ayudarme a confeccionar, será mejor que nos vayamos!! Syaoran, tu no te molestes porque tengo cosas que hacer con Daidouji-san, vete más tarde. Nos vemos en casa de Daidouji-san!! Sayonara!! Tomoyo: (sonriendo) Sayonara!!  
  
Sakura y Syaoran quedan mirando como Tomoyo y Mei-ling se alejan.  
  
Sakura: Pero que extraña es Mei-ling-chan, apenas llega al parque ya se quiere ir.  
  
Syaoran sonrié, se acerca a Sakura y la abraza con mucha ternura, Sakura apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. Después de permanecer durante un momento así, Syaoran suelta a Sakura y la mira fijamente a los ojos, inmediatamente cambia la expresión en el rostro de Sakura, ahora demuestra preocupación.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura, tengo algo que decirte. Es que yo...yo tengo que..tengo que volver a Hong-Kong Sakura: (con expresión de tristeza, baja la vista y asiente con la cabeza) Ya veo. Syaoran: Volveré, te lo prometo. Sakura: ¿ Cuándo? Syaoran: Cuando terminé con todo lo que tengo que hacer. Sakura: ¿Cuánto tiempo? Syaoran: ¿Me esperarás Sakura? ¿ No importa cuanto tiempo? Sakura: Hai.  
  
Syaoran rodea con sus brazos a Sakura, quién nuevamente apoya su cabeza en el tibio pecho de Syaoran, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, sonríe. Syaoran cierra sus ojos y también sonríe, acariciándole el cabello a Sakura.  
  
Syaoran: Te prometo que trataré de volver lo antes posible, apenas termine lo que tengo que hacer en Hong- Kong.  
  
Syaoran desliza la mano con la cual estaba acariciando el cabello de Sakura hasta su rostro, y luego inclina el suyo quedando frente a frente con el de Sakura. Quedan mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Syaoran cierra sus ojos y sujeta suavemente el rostro de Sakura mientras lentamente se acerca sus labios a los de ella, Sakura, respondiendo, cierra sus ojos preparándose para recibir el beso de su querido Syoran y se besan tiernamente durante un largo momento. Cuando terminan de besarse, Sakura permanece apoyada en el cálido pecho de Syaoran durante unos minutos más. Y luego deciden marcharse.  
  
En casa de Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Porqué hiciste eso en el parque Mei-ling-chan? Mei-ling: Lo que pasa es que Syaoran debe regresar a Hong- Kong mañana Tomoyo: (con expresión triste)Pobre Sakura-chan. ¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer? Mei-ling: No creo, pero Syaoran va a hablar con su madre cuando llegue a Hong-Kong. Tomoyo: (con expresión triste) Ya veo. Mei-ling: Como Syaoran pertenece a la familia Li va a ser un poco complicado, va a tener que atender varios asuntos primero porque en la familia él no puede hacer nada sin consultarlo antes con los otros miembros. Además como Syaoran es el elegido para ser el próximo líder del Li clan, eso lo dificulta aún más.  
  
En el camino a casa.  
  
Syaoran: Te acompañaré hasta tu casa. Sakura: No te preocupes.  
  
Syaoran la acompaña hasta su casa. En la puerta de la casa de Sakura.  
  
Sakura: A que hora tienes vuelo mañana. Syaoran: A las 11:00 a.m Sakura: Ya veo...iré.. Syaoran: Preferiría que no... Sakura: Iré.  
  
Syaoran pone cara de extrañeza, pero luego sonríe. Sakura mira sus hermosos ojos ambarinos sonrientes y también sonríe. Ambos se dan un largo abrazo y se despiden.  
  
Syaoran: Matta ashita Sakura Sakura: Matta ashita Syaoran-kun.  
  
Y Syaoran se marcha a casa de Tomoyo. Sakura entra a su casa y sube corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, entra rápidamente y pasa al lado de Kero, que estaba jugando video juegos sin siquiera saludarlo. Kero la queda mirando extrañado. Sakura ni siquiera lo nota, mientras busca apresuradamente su teléfono celular, hasta que lo encuentra y empieza a discar rápidamente un número.  
  
Kero: (con cara de extrañeza) *Y a esta que le pasa* Konnichiwa!! ¿Te pasa algo Sakura-chan?.  
  
Sakura levanta la vista con cara de sorpresa, recién había notado la presencia de Kero.  
  
Sakura: Konichiwa Kero-chan!. Gomen! No había notado que estabas aquí. Kero: (sonríe con cara de extrañeza).  
  
Sakura vuelve a su teléfono celular y aprieta "send" para llamar al número que había discado antes.  
  
Sakura: (hablando por su teléfono celular). Moshi-moshi ¿Tomoyo-chan?. Tomoyo: Hai. Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan: Konnichiwa! Te llamaba para decirte que Syaoran-kun ya se marchó para tu casa. Tomoyo: Ya veo.  
  
Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, Mei-ling se acerca disimuladamente a Tomoyo para escuchar de qué están hablando.  
  
Sakura: Y también quería preguntarte si tu también vas a ir a dejar a Mei- ling-chan y a Syaoran-kun al aeropuerto mañana. Tomoyo: Entonces ya lo sabes. Sakura: (con expresión triste) Hai.  
  
En ese momento Mei-ling al oír esto pone cara de estar realmente sorprendida.  
  
Tomoyo: Ya veo. Sí, yo también iré mañana. Sakura: Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Tomoyo: Hai. Sakura: Matta ashita! Tomoyo: Matta ashita!  
  
Tomoyo termina la llamada y Mei-ling se acerca a Tomoyo nuevamente.  
  
Mei-ling: Así que Syaoran le dijo. Tomoyo: Así parece.  
  
Al día siguiente los cuatro estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto.  
  
Mei-ling: Los voy a extrañar a todos, pero como Hong-Kong y Japón están cerca vendré a visitarlos alguno de estos días. Sakura: (sonriente) Hai!!. ¡Que bueno!. Mei-ling: Daidouji-san, ven conmigo un momento , antes de partir necesito hablar unas cosas contigo. Sakura: (que andaba trayendo una bolsa en sus manos) Tomoyo-chan, por favor, podrías sostenerme esto durante un momento. Tomoyo: Hai!. (y se va un poco más lejos junto con Mei-ling).  
  
Mei-ling: Supongo que tendrán un par de cosas que hablar esos niños tímidos. Y tu ya sabes, si no los dejamos solos.... Tomoyo: (risitas).  
  
Un poco más lejos Sakura y Syaoran ya tienen que empezar a despedirse. Syaoran mira a Sakura, y aunque ella trata de disimularlo no puede ocultar que en el fondo está triste, se le nota en el rostro.  
  
Syaoran: No quiero que estés triste. Yo siento que aunque seamos muy jóvenes, este sentimiento es verdadero, y por ese motivo volveré, cuanto antes me sea posible. Suki da yo Sakura. Sakura: (mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) Yo también Syaoran-kun.  
  
Y Sakura se acerca a Syaoran rodea su cuello con sus abrazos, en un muy estrecho abrazo, Syaoran respondiendo apoya sus abrazos en la cintura de Sakura, quedando cara a cara mirándose por última vez a los ojos.  
  
Sakura: (expresión de tristeza) *Porque te vas Syaoran-kun. Voy a extrañar tanto esos tan dulces y hermosos ojos ambarinos, tus besos, tu amor. Voy a extrañarte tanto mi querido Syaoran-kun*. Syaoran: *Voy a extrañarte tanto mi querida Sakura, tu sonrisa, tus bellos ojos esmeralda. No quisiera tener que irme, quisiera poder quedarme aquí, con ella*.  
  
Un poco más lejos Tomoyo y Mei-ling conversan. Mei-ling: (expresión de excesiva sorpresa) Pero mira Daidouji-san, esto es impactante!! Kinomoto-san y Syaoran abrazados!!. Tomoyo. (que estaba de espaldas se da vuelta y observa) (expresión de tristeza). Oh no!! Y Justo ahora que no traje mi cámara de video!!. Mei-ling: (gota de sudor).  
  
Sakura y Syaoran lentamente se acercan más y más en un abrazo cada vez más estrecho, acercan sus rostros, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y lentamente los cierran acercando sus labios, para sellarlos en un dulce beso.  
  
Tomoyo: (expresión de excesiva sorpresa). Mei-ling-chan, mira!! Se están besando!!. Mei-ling: (desmayada en el suelo).  
  
Syaoran y Sakura se besaron por largos momentos, en sus corazones les daba mucha pena tener que separarse, pero tenían que hacerlo. Cuando terminaron de besarse permanecieron estrechamente abrazados durante algunos minutos. Tomoyo, lentamente empezó a acercarse, quedando detrás de ellos.  
  
Tomoyo: mm,mm, Gomen, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, mmm, se acerca la hora de partir....Te traje lo que me pediste Sakura-chan. (y le entrega la bolsa que le había dado Sakura) Sakura: Arigatou Tomoyo-chan.  
  
Luego Tomoyo regresa un poco más lejos, al lugar donde se encontraba Mei- ling.  
  
Sakura: Antes de que te vayas quisiera darte algo Syaoran-kun.  
  
Y de la bolsa saca un osito de felpa con alas, y se lo entrega a Syaoran. Syaoran lo recibe y sonríe.  
  
Syaoran: Arigatou . Sakura: Anoche lo hice, no me quedo tan bonito como el osito que me regalaste, pero espero que te guste Syaoran-kun. Syaoran: Iie, está muy bonito. Te lo agradezco mucho.... ¿Puedo llamarlo Sakura? Sakura: (sonrié) Hai. Y Yo llamaré Syaoran al que tu me regalaste.  
  
Ambos se miran profundamente a los ojos y sonríen dulcemente. En ese momento Tomoyo y Mei-ling se acercan.  
  
Mei-ling. Nos vamos Syaoran. Syaoran: Hai, vamos. Mei-ling: Sayonara Daidouji-san (abrazo), Sayonara Kinomoto-san (abrazo). Syaoran: Sayonara.  
  
Y empiezan a bajar por la escalera del aeropuerto, Tomoyo y Sakura miran como se alejan, en ese momento los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales rodaron a través de rostro. Sakura siente demasiada tristeza en su corazón viendo como su querido Syaoran regresa a Hong-Kong, y sin siquiera saber cuando volverá a verlo. En ese momento Syaoran se da vuelta.  
  
Syaoran: (grita) Ittekimasu!!.  
  
Y Sakura sonríe, emocionada, con lágrimas en su rostro.  
  
Sakura: (grita) Te esperaré!!.  
  
Y Syaoran desde lo lejos sonríe, y luego se da vuelta hacia delante, yendo de frente hacia lo que el destino le deparará en Hong-Kong. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y no me pertenecen.  
  
Este fanfic no tiene fin de lucro alguno, sólo lo hago por diversión, así que no me demande porque no tengo dinero. ^-^  
  
Advertencia: En los primeros capítulos éste fanfic es muy inocente, sólo contiene algunas escenas de besos y ya, pero a contar del capítulo 4 (después de que Sakura y Syaoran se reencuentran después de varios años, retomando el final del manga) la historia contiene algunas escenas lemon, por lo tanto si no tienes la edad o la madurez suficiente, o si realmente no te agradan este tipo de historias te aconsejo que mejor no la leas. ^-^.  
  
¡¡Ya viene!!  
  
**Sakura-chan**  
  
  
  
  
  
AMOR VERDADERO  
  
Por **Sakura-chan**  
  
  
  
Capítulo 3: ¿Y qué paso 5 años después?  
  
Glosario  
  
() Aspecto corporal. *...* Pensamientos.  
  
Ai shiteru: Te amo/ Te quiero. nota: es una frase muy profunda, comúnmente es más usado algo más ligero como "suki da yo". Arigatou: Gracias. Hai: Si. Iie: No. Kajiuu: Es como Touya le dice a Sakura "monstruo." Konnichiwa: Hola. Ohayou: Buenos días. Onii-san: Hermano Otou-san: Papá. Sayonara: Adiós.  
  
5 AÑOS DESPUÉS.  
  
En la casa de Sakura.  
  
Touya: (afuera del cuarto de Sakura). Arriba kajiuu!!. Es el colmo que ya sea una alumna de preparatoria y que todavía llegue tarde a clases.  
  
Sakura duerme profundamente, su cuarto sigue siendo el mismo. Salvo algunos pequeños detalles nuevos, es casi exactamente igual al de hace 5 años. Sakura lentamente se despierta con la voz de su hermano Touya. Se da unas cuantas vueltas en su cama, hasta que por fin se anima a levantarse. Cuando mira el reloj despertador se da cuenta ¡que ya es muy tarde!, como siempre.  
  
Sakura: Ayy no!! , voy a llegar tarde de nuevo!!.  
  
Sakura se levanta muy apurada de su cama vistiéndose a toda velocidad.  
  
Sakura ya no es una niña, ahora se ha convertido en una preciosa joven de 17 años, pero a pesar de eso, está casi igual que hace 5 años atrás, su hermoso rostro, aunque ahora representa más edad, sigue siendo el mismo de antes, no ha cambiado mayormente, y sigue conservando el mismo corte de cabello que llevaba de niña, con la única diferencia que ahora lo lleva sin chapes. Sakura era una joven muy hermosa, no usaba mucho maquillaje, sólo a veces, para ocasiones especiales, pero muy sútil y natural, por ese motivo, además, es que lucía tan parecida a como se veía hace 5 años atrás.  
  
Mientras Sakura termina de arreglar sus cosas para ir a la escuela, Kero se despierta, asomándose hacia fuera desde el cajón del escritorio de Sakura, en el que, como siempre, dormía.  
  
Kero: Konnichiwa!! Sakura: Ohayou Kero-chan! Kero: Tarde como siempre ¿no? Sakura: Hai, tengo que apresurarme si es que no quiero llegar tarde otra vez. Sakura: (tomando sus cosas, lista para irse a la escuela) Sayonara Kero- chan. Kero: Sayonara .  
  
Esto era algo típico en su vida, más frecuente ahora que, como ya no iba a la escuela en roller-blades, le tomaba un poco más de tiempo para llegar a la escuela y como ella siempre se quedaba dormida, todas los días en las mañanas era la constante "carrera matutina", es que si no quería llegar tarde, Sakura tenía que andar muy apurada.  
  
Sakura baja corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde se encuentran Touya y su padre.  
  
Fujitaka: Ohayou Sakura-chan. Sakura: Ohayou otou-san Fujitaka: Toma tu desayuno antes de que se te haga tarde hija (poniéndole un plato con su desayuno en la mesa). Sakura: (sentándose en la mesa) Arigatou otuo-san.  
  
Touya, que estaba cocinando algo, también se sienta en la mesa a tomar su desayuno.  
  
Touya: Hasta que por fín se despertó. Vaya, tiene el sueño tan pesado que parece un kajiuu. Sakura: (enojada) Onii-san!! Yo no soy un kajiuu!!  
  
Como Touya y Yukito están en la universidad, ahora Sakura se va sola a la escuela. La joven desayuna rápidamente, se despide y se va camino a la escuela a toda prisa.  
  
Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que Syaoran partiera hacia su natal Hong- Kong. Durante todo ese tiempo los jóvenes enamorados habían continuado con su relación a través de la distancia por medio de llamadas telefónicas y cartas. Sakura y Syaoran se telefoneaban un par de veces a la semana para saber como estaba y así sentirse un poco más cerca. Sin duda, para ellos estas llamadas eran lo más anhelado durante toda la semana. Sakura ,además, cada vez que podía le enviaba una carta. Syaoran no le enviaba muchas cartas, sólo para algunas ocasiones especiales, puesto que era poco dado a escribir, además de que eso le quitaba mucho tiempo, por ese motivo prefería el teléfono, pero cuando Sakura se lo pedía él le escribía.  
  
Al principio ellos estaban muy tristes y deprimidos, en especial Sakura, ya que Syaoran estaba tan ocupado siempre con los asuntos del clan que no contaba con mucho tiempo para extrañarla, pero por las noches, cuando se iba a dormir siempre recordaba con nostalgia a su adorada flor de cerezo, anhelando el día en que por fin se pudiera regresar a Japón. Sakura también lo extrañaba mucho, y también anhelaba el día en que su amado pequeño lobo regresara, aunque estar lejos de él le causaba mucha tristeza, la joven de los ojos esmeralda era paciente con su amado, ya que aunque se tardara, sabía que, como se lo había prometido, él regresaría un día y que desde ese momento estarían juntos para siempre. Es que en el fondo de sus corazones ellos tenían esa certeza. Cuando Sakura estaba muy triste por estar tan lejos, el muchacho de ojos ambarinos la consolaba diciéndolo que ese era el precio que debían pagar por tanta felicidad que iban a recibir después cuando por fin estuvieran juntos. Esa era una especie de consuelo que hacía que la pareja saliese adelante. Aunque en un comienzo todo esto fue muy doloroso, con el pasar de los años la joven pareja fue adaptándose, y a pesar de que seguían extrañándose tanto como al principio, ya no se sentían tan tristes, con cada día que pasaba cada día se sentían cada vez más unidos, más ligados entre sí. Su amor estaba cada vez más maduro y consolidado.  
  
Lo que compensaba el que estuvieran tan lejos fue que Syaoran y Sakura REALMENTE estaban muy enamorados, su amor sin duda era verdadero. Era extraño ver una pareja con ese nivel de compromiso tan grande siendo tan jóvenes. Comparado con otras parejas de su edad, la relación de Sakura y Syaoran era muy seria. Como todo el mundo, a veces tenían sus pequeñas diferencias por cosas sin importancia, pero siempre salían adelante debido al gran amor que se tenían.  
  
A pesar de que mucha gente decía que las relaciones a la distancia no funcionaban y que eran demasiado jóvenes para tomarse las cosas tan en serio, a ellos eso no les importaba porque tenían esa certeza en su corazón. Su amor seguía creciendo cada vez más con cada día que pasaba. A pesar de que estas opiniones eran comunes, sus amigos más cercanos, como Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu por parte de Sakura, y Mei-ling por parte de Syaoran, siempre los apoyaron en su decisión, ya que ellos podían ver que realmente el amor que se profesaban estos jóvenes muchachos era verdadero.  
  
Camino a la escuela Sakura va caminando sumida en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Sakura: *Mi querido Syaoran, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, te extraño tanto. Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, y poder abrazarte, besarte, acariciar tus desordenado cabello castaño, y sumergirme en esos penetrantes y hermosos ojos ambarinos que tienes, otra vez*. Sakura siguió caminando, cerca del puente que hay camino a la escuela, a lo lejos, vió una figura que estaba apoyada en la baranda, la joven quedo algo intrigada, algo en esa figura le pareció sumamente familiar, su aura..., pero decidió darle importancia y siguió caminando. Sakura caminaba, acercándose cada vez más a la misteriosa figura, hasta el punto en que esta empezó a hacerse cada vez más nítida, en eso momentos a distinguir a un joven de desordenados cabellos castaños, que llevaba el uniforme de la misma escuela a la que ella asistía y... que llevaba un osito de felpa con alas en el brazo. Sakura se detuvo por un momento, su corazón se sobresalto.  
  
Sakura: *¡¡¿¿Será...Sya..oran??!! ¡¡No puede ser!!* *Syaoran me dijo que aún no sabía cuando podría regresar* *Pero ese joven....desde que lo ví.... su presencia.....me parece.. tan...... familiar*  
  
Sakura emocionada apresuró el pasó, acercándose más y más al joven, Sakura sentía que con cada paso que daba su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Finalmente, cuando estuvo delante del joven, lo miró fijamente.  
  
Sakura: (visiblemente emocionada) *Esos ojos* ¡¡¿¿Syaoran??!! Syaoran: Ya terminado con todo lo que tenía que hacer en Hong-Kong, ahora ya puedo vivir en Japón.  
  
Sakura: ¿En serio?"  
  
Syaoran: Hai..  
  
Sakura: (ya con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿Ya no tendremos que usar el teléfono y las cartas?  
  
Syaoran: Iie (sonrié)  
  
Sakura muy emocionada y feliz se acerca a su querido Syaoran, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, en un estrecho e íntimo abrazo.  
  
Desde hace tanto tiempo que no lo había visto, estaba tan apuesto, tan atractivo. Aunque estuviese con uniforme Sakura podía distinguir el contorno de su varonil y espigada figura. Estaba bastante alto. Aunque Sakura también había crecido -era de mediana, ligeramente alta estatura- ahora la diferencia entre sus estaturas se había hecho bastante mayor de lo que era antes. Aún así, su desordenado cabello castaño y sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos color ámbar seguían iguales, tan deslumbrantes como siempre. Sakura se sentía como sumergida en aquella profunda mirada.  
  
Sakura se apretaba contra el cuerpo de su adorado pequeño lobo, quería sentirlo, sentir su cuerpo, sus músculos, su olor.  
  
Syaoran por su parte, se conducía muy sereno, pero dentro su corazón estaba profundamente conmovido, tal como hace cinco años atrás. Finalmente, después de largos años, ha podido reencontrarse con su amada flor de cerezo. Sakura también esta muy bella, tan linda y femenina, aunque está bastante parecida a como era antes, su cuerpo ha cambiado, a través de su uniforme Syaoran puede apreciar nuevas curvas que antes no existían en el cuerpo de Sakura.  
  
Syaoran abraza también a Sakura rodeando su estrecha cintura con sus fuertes brazos.  
  
Syaoran: Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre. Ai shiteru Sakura.  
  
Sakura levantó súbitamente su vista, mirando fijamente los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran.  
  
Sakura: Syaoran-kun. Tu siempre me has dicho que me amas, pero... nunca de esa manera... Syaoran: Es cierto Sakura, yo siempre te he amado , y siempre he sentido que este sentimiento es verdadero, que nuestro amor es verdadero, pero ahora que por fin estoy aquí junto a ti después de tantos años, y que sé que por fin ahora vamos a poder estar juntos para siempre, siento que este sentimiento se ha hecho mucho más aún profundo en mi corazón. Sakura: (emocionada) Yo también siento lo mismo, Ai shiteru Syaoran-kun.  
  
Al decirle esto, Sakura mira profunda y emotivamente los ojos color ambar de su amado pequeño lobo , Syaoran puede ver todos los sentimientos que su querida flor de cerezo le intenta transmitir reflejados en aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que él tanto adora. Podía ver que Sakura lo amaba tanto como él a ella, que sentían lo mismo, y también que ella estaba más feliz que nunca. A Sakura le pasa exactamente lo mismo con los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran que ella tanto ama, podía ver que el amor de Syaoran era verdadero, en la manera en que él la miraba. Sakura cerró sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y se empinó un poco hacia arriba, ya que ahora era ligeramente más baja que Syaoran. Sakura puso sus manos en su rostro y acercó sus labios a los de Syaoran, presionándolos suavemente contra los suyos, besándolo largamente.  
  
Sakura: *Extrañe tanto sus tiernos besos, sus suaves labios sobre los míos*. Syaoran: *Por fin estoy contigo, mi amada y bella Sakura*.  
  
Cuando terminaron de besarse Sakura miró la hora y ya era muy tarde, así que, arruinando un poco el momento romántico le dijo a Syaoran que ya tenían que partir a la escuela antes de que se les hiciera aún más tarde, así que partieron cuanto antes. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Nota: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y no me pertenecen.  
  
Este fanfic no tiene fin de lucro alguno, sólo lo hago por diversión, así que no me demande porque no tengo dinero. ^-^  
  
Advertencia: Bueno, supongo que ya no tengo que hacerla, después de todo si ya has seguido leyendo hasta acá es por algo ¿o no? ^-^.  
  
Arigatou EcuaGirl!!, por animarme con tus reviews y por ser una tan fiel lectora!!! Ojalá que este capítulo también te guste!. ^-^  
  
**Sakura-chan**  
  
  
  
AMOR VERDADERO  
  
Por **Sakura-chan**  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4: Finalmente, después de largos años, algunas cosas han cambiado...  
  
  
  
Glosario  
  
() Aspecto corporal. *...* Pensamientos.  
  
Arigatou: Gracias. Gaki: Es como Touya le dice a Syaoran "mocoso". Hai: Si. Iie: No. Konnichiwa: Hola. Ohayou: Buenos días. Onii-san: Hermano Otou-san: Papá.  
  
Cuando finalmente Syaoran y Sakura llegaron a la escuela, el apuesto muchacho de los ojos color ámbar debía pasar primero a la dirección, así que le dijo a su adorada flor de cerezo que fuese directamente a su salón de clases, ya que luego se encontrarían ahí.  
  
Sakura justo llega a tiempo a su salón de clases, sólo unos breves minutos antes de que la clase diera comienzo. La bella joven de ojos color esmeralda se dirigió a su asiento sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin motivo alguno, como si no pudiese con tanta felicidad en el cuerpo. Su mejor amiga Tomoyo la observa intrigada desde su asiento, que le habría pasado a su amiga para qué esté tan contenta, eso había que averiguarlo. Cuando su amiga por fin toma asiento la chica de ojos amatista la mira con cara de incertidumbre y se acerca.  
  
Tomoyo: Ohayou Sakura-chan!! Sakura: Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!! Tomoyo: Veo que vienes muy contenta, me imagino que te habrá pasado algo maravilloso para que andes así de sonriente...ni qué te hubieses encontrado con Li-kun. Sakura: (mira a Tomoyo feliz y emocionadamente) Hai!!! ¡¡¡Al fin Syaoran- kun se vino por mí!!!. Tomoyo: (sonrié) Que bueno, me alegro tanto por ti Sakura-chan, se ve que estás tan feliz.¿Y tú sabías que iba a venirse?. Sakura: Iie, no tenía idea. De hecho cuando lo vi ni siquiera estaba segura de que era él realmente, porque la última vez que hable por teléfono con él, hace dos días atrás, él no me comento nada sobre el asunto, actuaba normalmente, no me dijo nada fuera de lo habitual. Entonces yo ni siquiera lo hubiese imaginado. Creo que él quería que fuese una sorpresa. Tomoyo: Hai. Sakura: ¡¡Y va a estar en el mismo salón que nosotras!!. Tomoyo: Que bueno, al fin podrán estar juntos. Sakura: (sonrié reluciente) Hai!!  
  
En unos minutos la clase comenzó. Ya había pasado algunos días desde el inicio de la temporada escolar, pero aún así el profesor hizo el anuncio de que un nuevo alumno llegaría a este salón, y lo hizo pasar. Syaoran entró tímidamente entró al salón y se presento. Sakura lo observaba con fervor, su tan amado pequeño lobo, estaba tan apuesto, tan atractivo que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Aún era increíble para ella tenerlo tan cerca suyo ahora. Sakura tenía ganas de pellizcarse porque no todavía no estaba segura de tanta felicidad.  
  
Como hace tantos años atrás, el asiento detrás de Sakura estaba desocupado, por lo que Syaoran, ahora gustosamente, ocupó ese lugar, quedando detrás de su adorada flor de cerezo.  
  
Durante el primer descanso Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko fueron a saludar a Syaoran y a darle la bienvenida, como siempre Yamazaki comenzó a contarle una de sus infaltable mentiras, mientras Chiharu, que estaba sumamente encolerizada, planeaba como torturar a Yamazaki para que dejara de contar mentiras, Sakura y Syaoran permanecían abrazados escuchando las fantásticas invenciones de su compañero. Con el paso de los años la bonita pareja ya no era tan tímida, en los descansos Sakura y su adorado pequeño lobo permanecían largamente abrazados mirándose a los ojos con ternura, ya sin importarles ni sentirse tímidos si es que había alguien.  
  
Las clases se les hicieron eternas a los jóvenes enamorados, añorando los descansos para poder estar juntos y abrazarse.  
  
Tomoyo estaba muy feliz por su querida amiga, pero no la quería interrumpir en el primer día de encuentro con su amado, así que se iba a conversar con Chiharu, Yamazaki y los demás durante los descansos, para así poder dejarlos solos.  
  
En ese momento Tomoyo pensó que talvez también le hacía falta un novio. Pero hasta el momento no había conocido a nadie que le gustara. La joven se enviaba e-mails con el joven Hiragiizawa, que también intercambiaba correspondencia con Sakura, para saber como estaban y como andaban las cosas en Tomoeda. Pero si bien entre ambos jóvenes se había gestado una especial simpatía, ya que se entendían a la perfección, ninguno de ellos había experimentado un interés romántico por el otro.  
  
Finalmente el eterno día de clases había finalizado. Syaoran había quedado con Sakura de pasar la tarde juntos, en su departamento. Sakura gustosamente aceptó, así que cuando terminaron las clases, se despidieron de todos y rápidamente fueron a su apartamento. En el camino hacia allá, Sakura descubrió, por el camino que tomaron, que se trataba del mismo apartamento en el que vivió hace 5 años. Cuando llegaron, Sakura busco al señor Wei para saludarlo, pero por más que miraba no lo encontraba.  
  
Sakura: ¿Y el señor Wei?. Syaoran: Iie. Esta vez vine solo. No esperarás que viniera con Wei si ya tengo 17 años ¿verdad?. Además esta vez vine para quedarme. Sakura: (sonrié) Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que aún no me hago a la idea, sigo con el recuerdo de hace 5 años, y además, es que este departamento me recuerda mucho al señor Wei. Syaoran: (sonrié) Ven Sakura, acompañame a dejar las cosas a mi cuarto. Sakura: (asintió con la cabeza).  
  
Fueron hasta el cuarto de Syaoran, y éste dejo su bolso y el de su querida Sakura encima de su escritorio.  
  
Sakura lo observaba, anhelando que él leyera sus pensamientos y la besara, la tocara, la abrazara como ella tanto deseaba. Desde que Syaoran la besó en la mañana, una serie de nuevas sensaciones recorrían todo su cuerpo, era como si sintiera una fuerte necesidad de que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto, deseaba que él rodeara su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, acercándola estrechamente hacia su varonil figura, deseaba sentir sus hermosos y suaves labios posándose sobre los suyos , anhelaba el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel. El más mínimo roce entre sus cuerpos hacia que una agradable corriente eléctrica estremeciera todo el cuerpo de la joven.  
  
Syaoran: ¿Que pasa Sakura? Sakura. Hoe!...nada.  
  
Syaoran experimentaba las mismas sensaciones que su adorada flor de cerezo, pero sin duda, las suyas eran mucho más fuertes que las de su querida Sakura. Recorrían fuertemente todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir ansioso de querer tocar su cuerpo, de querer sentir, acariciar esa piel tan suave y delicada, de besarla y apretarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo.  
  
Los jóvenes se miran fijamente a los ojos, la mirada sumamente penetrante de Syaoran, tan característica de él, hace que en estos momentos Sakura se sienta terriblemente atraída a acercarse a él, siguiendo el mandato de sus cuerpos, los jóvenes se aproximan lentamente, sus labios, sus cuerpos, sellándolo en un estrecho abrazo y coronándolo con un íntimo beso. Syaoran presiona sus labios sobre los de Sakura quién, respondiendo, presiona los suyos sobre los de él. Ambos jóvenes exploran ansiosamente los labios del otro, besándolos, succionando ligeramente cada centímetro, saboreándolos. Permanecieron besándose así por un bastante largo momento.  
  
Luego decidieron recostarse durante unos momentos encima de la cama de Syaoran. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a besarse. Ambos estaban ansiosos por sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos. Sakura y Syaoran recostados de lado en la cama, mirándose de frente, mientras continuaban besándose por larguísimos momentos. Mientras se besaban Syaoran acariciaba la espalda y la cintura de Sakura, lo cual hacía que la joven sintiera que se estaba por dentro. Sakura acariciaba el desordenado cabello castaño de Syaoran, bajando luego por sus hombros y luego sus brazos, deseaba palpar los músculos en sus fuertes y perfilados brazos, sentía una sensación placentera al hacer esto. Lentamente, Sakura y Syaoran comenzaban a experimentar juntos el placer.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran pasaron el resto de la tarde así, besándose, abrazándose, explorándose, experimentando una agradable sensación de placer en su quehacer. Pero no llegaron más lejos que eso.  
  
Al atardecer Sakura se despidió de su amado y se marchó hacia su casa. Ahora ya no le apenaban las despedidas, después de todo, volvería a verlo mañana, en la clase. Camino a casa, Sakura apresuro el paso debido a que súbitamente recordó que había olvidado por completo que hoy le tocaba preparar la cena. Pero por otro lado eso la alivió un poco, debido a que así no tendría que explicarle a su hermano donde estaba, mejor dicho, con QUIÉN estaba. Durante esos 5 años, Touya aún guardaba recelo contra el detestable gaki, como él lo llamaba. Seguro que si ella le decía que había vuelto, pero más aún importante que se había pasado toda la tarde SOLA con él en su casa, se iba a armar un escándalo. Sakura no quería mentir, prefería evitar contarle el suceso de la tarde si es que así se evitaba algunos problemas. Sin embargo con su padre la situación era bastante diferente. Fujitaka era un hombre bondadoso y permisivo. Sakura pensaba que seguro si le contaba su única reacción sería de alegría por ella.  
  
Sakura llegó rápidamente a su casa, y en un dos por tres tuvo lista la cena, antes de que su padre, y especialmente su hermano, se dieran cuenta de que había llegado hace poco.  
  
A la hora de la cena.  
  
Fujitaka. (sonriente) Arigatou, la cena estuvo deliciosa. Por cierto, te ves muy feliz hija. Sakura: Hai...es que..Syaoran.....  
  
Touya que estaba comiendo aún, al escuchar ese dichoso nombre, queda con la comida a medio tragar en su traquea.  
  
Sakura: (emocionada y feliz).... regresó!!.. Al fin se vino de Hong- Kong...por mí!!  
  
Touya comienza a toser bruscamente, visiblemente atragantado por la comida, a punto de asfixiarse. Sakura y su padre están tan entusiasmados con la conversación que ni cuenta se dan de lo que estaba sucediendo a su lado.  
  
Fujitaka: (sonriendo) Me siento muy feliz por ti querida hija.  
  
Sakura: Arigatou otou-san, estoy tan feliz!!  
  
Touya, que ya se había repuesto de su pequeño inconveniente.  
  
Touya: Así que al fin volvió el gaki detestable.  
  
Sakura: (visiblemente enojada) Onii-chan!! Syaoran-kun no es ningún gaki!!. Ahora tiene 17 años y además, yo diría que está más o menos de tu porte.  
  
Touya: no me importa, igual sigue siendo un gaki.  
  
Sakura ruge levemente, mirándolo realmente con cara de odio.  
  
Fujitaka: Ya, será mejor que no peleen. Touya deja de molestar a tu hermana por favor.  
  
Sakura le brinda una sonrisa burlona a su hermano luego de que su padre le diera la razón, pero Touya se hace el desentendido, en su típico estilo.  
  
Al terminar la cena, Sakura sube corriendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Kero, que como siempre estaba jugando a los video juegos, saluda a Sakura cuando esta ingresa al cuarto.  
  
Kero: Konnichiwa!! Sakura: Konnichiwa!! Sakura: Te traje un postre. Kero: Arigatou Sakura-chan!!! Por cierto, donde te metiste toda la tarde, se supone que hoy salías temprano. Sakura: (con expresión sonriente y soñadora) Es que... Kero: Presiento que se trata del gaki, sólo cuando se trata de él pones esa cara. Sakura: Hai!!!...él regresó por mí Kero-chan!!!  
  
Y Sakura toma a Kero de sus diminutas patitas y comienza a bailar, girando por todo alrededor de su cuarto. A estas alturas, ya Kero estaba con espirales en los ojos, bastante mareado .  
  
Kero: (gritando) Basta Sakura-chan por favor!! Que ya no aguanto más!!  
  
Al otro día en la escuela Tomoeda a los jóvenes de segundo año de preparatoria les tocaba la clase de deporte. Si bien damas y varones tenían actividades separadas, a veces los reunían para actividades en conjunto. Hoy era uno de esos días. Syaoran y Sakura eran alumnos destacados en esta asignatura, por lo cual las actividades que se abarcaban eran relativamente fáciles para ellos, especialmente para Syaoran, debido a su duro entrenamiento. Sakura en cambio, aunque nunca había estado sometida a entrenamiento, igualmente se le hacía fácil porque siempre había sido muy deportista y mostrado facilidad para ello.  
  
Aunque esta era una de las clases que más le gustaban, Syaoran estaba visiblemente distraído. Es que el muchacho de origen chino estaba observando otra cosa de mucho mayor interés que la clase de deportes. Estaba observando a Sakura. Sakura vestía el uniforme de deporte, que por cierto revelaba mucho más de su anatomía que el uniforme de clases regular. Sakura era de contextura moderadamente delgada, sus cortos shorts permitían ver sus hermosas piernas, las cuales no eran en lo absoluto delgadas, si no que por el contrario, eran bellamente torneadas y tonificadas. Syaoran pensó que tanta electivo de deporte que Sakura escogía realmente servía para algo más que sólo para estar saludable y entretenerse. Él muchacho siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven con sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos. Un poco más arriba, los shorts de su uniforme escolar dejaban entrever su sexy derrière, el cual era de tamaño mediano, ligeramente grande, tan firme y tonificado que desafiaba la fuerza de gravedad. Sin duda, era difícil encontrar traseros tan lindos como ese, pensó Syaoran, quien estaba cada vez más fascinado con el bello espectáculo que su novia ofrecía ante sus ojos, y sintiéndose inmensamente satisfecho por ser su novio. En estos momentos, Syaoran estaba comenzando a perder el control de cierto miembro de su cuerpo, el cual estaba comenzando a manifestarse. Aún así, el muchacho insistía. Levanto un poco la vista. A contraluz de la blanca polera de Sakura, el joven de los desordenados cabellos castaños podía apreciar su femenina y estrecha cintura, la cual contrastaba esplendorosamente con la hermosa curva de sus caderas y su derriére. Finalmente el joven observó cuidadosamente los hermosos pechos de la joven, a través de la blanca polera el joven podía notar que eran de tamaño mediano, ligeramente pequeños, firmes y bellamente formados, sintiéndose enloquecido ante las suaves curvas que su pecho adquiría. Syaoran recordó el día de ayer por la mañana, cuando al reencontrarse con Sakura la encontró tan parecida a como la recordaba, pero tan distinta a la vez. A pesar de que sus hermosos ojos, su angelical rostro y su coqueto corte de cabello seguían siendo los mismos, su cuerpo había cambiado por completo. Ese día Syaoran pudo apreciar a través de su uniforme nuevas curvas que antes no existían en su figura, pero hasta el día de hoy no se imaginaba el bello espectáculo que sus redondeadas formas conseguían, deseaba profundamente poder verla desnuda. Syaoran ahora estaba decididamente excitado, su miembro ahora ya estaba absolutamente despierto y endurecido, ya eran casi incontenibles las ganas que sentía de recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de su piel. En ese momento el joven descendiente de Clow se percató de su visible erección, entonces trató de distraerse pensando sobre otros asuntos, para que así su miembro nuevamente volviera a la normalidad.  
  
De todas maneras, él no era el único distraído en esa clase. Sakura también lo observaba. Syaoran vestía el uniforme de deportes también. El masculino cuerpo que ella había notado el día de ayer podía observarse más claramente ahora, Syaoran era alto y de espigada figura. Era de contextura delgada, pero su cuerpo era absolutamente perfilado y tonificado, Sus brazos y sus piernas, aunque eran delgados, eran fuertes y musculosas. Sakura observó su varonil torso, el cual era sumamente firme y musculoso, y su pequeño trasero, el cual era absolutamente firme y tonificado y por cierto bellamente delineado. Finalmente Sakura lo observo de frente, deteniéndose con extasis sobre aquella región intrínsecamente masculina, sentía suma curiosidad ante esto...Syaoran tenía un cuerpo muy sexy y varonil pensó Sakura, sintiendo profundos deseos de sentir su cuerpo masculino contra el suyo, sentir sus manos, sus brazos... Al finalizar el día de clases Sakura sentía intensos deseos de repetir lo que habían hecho ayer. Se acerco a Syaoran y le dijo que ese día no tenían nada que hacer, y que deseaba ir nuevamente a su departamento para pasar la tarde juntos de nuevo. Syaoran feliz asintió con la cabeza, él también deseaba lo mismo, pero era muy tímido como para pedírselo de nuevo.  
  
Durante la tarde se besaron por largos momentos, tendidos de lado encima de la cama de Syaoran, como el día anterior, pero ahora sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos con mucha más pasión y devoción. En uno de esos recorridos, Syaoran estaba frotando apasionadamente la espalda y cintura de Sakura, cuando de pronto, al querer subir su mano para acariciar el suave castaño rojizo cabello de la joven, rozó accidentalmente uno de los pechos de Sakura. Syaoran, aunque fuese algo accidental, se excito al sentir esto, sintiendo como nuevamente aquel viril miembro cobraba vida, erectándose. Syaoran se ruborizo furiosamente, tomando una tonalidad parecida al de un tomate. Sakura también lo sintió y sin duda, esto también la excito, sintiendo como sus pequeños y sensibles pezones se endurecían. Sakura gimió levemente, deseando que Syaoran aprendiese a leer las claves de su cuerpo. Sabía que había sido un accidente, pero secretamente, a ella le hubiese gustado que no hubiese sido accidental, que hubiese continuado explorando esa zona. Syaoran, al igual que hace 5 años que intuía que Sakura también lo amaba, ahora intuía que Sakura también lo deseaba. Pero Syaoran no siguió adelante porque encontraba que aún no era el momento correcto, y además, aunque era visible que Sakura deseaba que siguieran adelante, él era demasiado tímido aún como para pedírselo.  
  
Ups!! Lo sé, prometí que iba a ser un lemon...De hecho este capítulo iba a ser un lemon, pero se me ocurrió que sería más interesante si los hacía esperar un poco más ya que Sakura y Syaoran vienen recién encontrándose, llevan apenas dos días juntos (no se van a ir a la cama DE INMEDIATO). Así que como tampoco quería que este capítulo me quedara escandalosamente largo me pareció que sería una mejor idea dejar el lemon para el próximo capítulo OK!! ^-^. Y un pequeño adelanto: para todos aquellos a quienes les agrade E+T, pronto vendrán algunas escenas lemon sobre ellos también.  
  
Y por favor no lo olviden:  
  
LEE & REVISA  
  
¡¡please!!  
  
**Sakura-chan** 


	5. PREVIEW

-PREVIEW-  
  
Hola ^-^  
  
Esto no es un capítulo nuevo, oops!! ^-^ , es + , debería ir al principio y no al final pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre como para hacer las cosas relajadamente este año, lamentablemente u_u ,maldita universidad que no me deja tiempo para nada!!!! T_T ... jajajaja ^-^  
  
Quería darles las gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito reviews en la página y a los que me han escrito a mi e-mail ARIGATOU ^-^ , en verdad es algo muy satisfactorio, me gusto mucho haber leído cada uno de sus mensajes, ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo, MUCHAS GRACIAS a cada uno de uds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Este mensaje es para uds ^-^ , es para contarles que aunque me han dado muchas ganas de escribir, no he escrito no por falta de inspiración, si no que por falta de tiempo.. Es más he tenido muchas ideas al respecto ^-^, he planeado también escribir otras historias en paralelo a esta, o como continuación, que espero pronto poder comenzar, pero como les dije este año no me ha dejado descanso u_u , pero ahora que estaré algo más desocupada o bien que ya me he acostumbrado un poco a este sistema x_x , planeo retomar esta historia ^-^ , les cuento que planeo hacer algunos ajustes en lo que ya escribí , modificar algunas cosillas y perfeccionarla, y continuarla por supuesto ;) , así que paciencia, espérenme un par de días que ya se viene luego ^-^  
  
Nos vemos luego !!!! ^-^  
  
**Sakura** 


End file.
